Blades and Blood Petals
by darkest demon child
Summary: Songfic series about Hiei and Kurama's relationship, and all the ordeals they must go through after they confess their feelings for one another. Warnings; yaoi, HK pairing
1. UnBreak My Heart

Un-Break My Heart

Disclaimer: nope sorry don't own yu yu hakusho. If I did I don't know what I'd do with it. I'm just fooling around with the characters. I also don't own un-break my heart. I just like that song.

Summary: it's a songfic based on the song Un-Break my Heart by Toni Braxton between Hiei and Kurama. Warning: shonen ai/yaoi. If u don't like that then don't read. O this is my first fic so please review

He remembered that fateful day. It was only two days ago after all. The day when he confessed his love to the only one who wouldn't return his love. Tears began to well up in his green orbs as he stared out into the dark night, wishing that Hiei would return, even though he knew he would never see the fire demon again. Kurama could never remember when he was last in this much pain simply because of rejection. But that was because he had never been rejected. He was the legendary Yoko Kurama, who everyone in the three worlds wanted to be with, even if it was only for a night. Kurama had never loved anyone like he loved Hiei, not even his human mother Shiori. It all started when he first saw him saving his life as well as Yusuke's and Kuwabara's at the Gate of Betrayal during their first mission as Rekai Tantei. He watched as Hiei pulled his hand away from the switch, then slaughter the Saint Beasts' servant and save them all. At first he thought that if he just ignored that warm feeling it would leave, but it only grew and grew. Eventually it began to drive him insane. If he didn't confess his love then he would surely burst. It was a warm night with a full moon. He had been taking a walk outside to clear his head from the many images of Hiei that flashed before him so he could concentrate on his homework. He had unconsciously walked to the park he loved so much. Walking amongst the trees always calmed him, and he was so absorbed with his thoughts that he did not notice that Hiei was next to him until he stood directly in front of him.

"Hiei! I'm sorry I did not see you I'm afraid. I was thinking about my homework and how I am possibly going to finish it all" he lied with a smile on his face.

" Baka no kitsune. I'm not an idiot. You NEVER think about homework that deepely. What are you really thinking about?"

"Well, to tell you the truth I was thinking about the person I love, and how I am ever going to tell them how I feel" he replied sighing.

"What a stupid problem. Just tell them."

Kurama laughed. "Well that would be the obvious answer I suppose."

"Of course it is. I don't understand why you make everything into a much bigger problem."

"Ok Hiei, then when should I tell them if I make everything into bigger problem than necessary?"

"As soon as you see them next obviously. Honestly Kurama, you lack common sense."

"Well then, I'll just have to say it now then. Hiei, I love you."

Hiei's eyes widened as Kurama leaned forward and kissed him square on the mouth. But once it was over he disappeared into the depths of the park. After a moment Kurama realized what had happened and tears began to fall from his large green eyes. He stood there alone in the part silently weeping and it began to rain.

**Don't leave me in all this pain**

**Don't leave me out in the rain**

**Come back and bring back the smile**

**Come and take these tears away**

That had been two nights before, and Kurama was still crying. He still could not believe how stupid he had been to believe that he had been foolish enough to believe that Hiei would actually have feelings for him. Sure he probably considered him a good fighting partner and maybe a friend, but that was most likely it. There was probably no love in his heart for anyone, with the exception of Yukina. He had not left his room since that night. He told his mother that he was ill, which enabled him to get out of school and to not have to leave the house. His mother would bring up him food, and question him about how he felt, to which he would simply say "Better" and "Thank you very much Kaasan". Then she would leave feeling a little reassured that her son only had the flu. In truth, he was slowly wasting away. He had never felt more alone in his long life, not even when he was first born into the human world as Minamono Shuichi. For then he had the love his mother, even if he didn't appreciate it then. Now the only other person he had ever loved rejected him, and he was left all alone in the night.

I need your arms to hold me now 

**The nights are so unkind**

**Bring back those nights when I held you beside me**

He could feel his heart breaking at the thought of never seeing Hiei again. He walked over to his desk and pulled out a small picture from under his books. It depicted him with the rest of the Rekai Tantei, as well as Yusuke's girlfriend Kieko. And there to his right in the picture was Hiei dressed all in black as usual with the exception of his white scarf looking away from the camera scowling. He smiled a little at the memory of taking that picture. He and Yusuke had conned Hiei into taking the picture only when they threatened to inform Yukina the identity of her long lost brother. The entire situation was very amusing, but Hiei refused to talk to either of them for a while afterwards. But it was definitely worth it. A single tear fell from his forest-green eyes onto the face of Hiei.

**Un-break my heart**

**Say you'll love me again**

**Undo this hurt you caused**

**When you walked out the door**

**And walked outta my life**

**Un-cry these tears**

**I cried so many nights**

**Un-break my heart**

**My heart**

It began to rain again. Raindrops pounded against the slightly fogged window of Kurama's bedroom, and wind howled in the tree next to his window. He sighed. Before he confessed Hiei would always come to his window during storms and they would stay up all night and talk about nothing in particular. Now he would probably be taking refuge from the storm at Genkai's temple with Yukina and the old sensei. If not then he would be sitting on some random tree branch in a forest or maybe he had gone back to Makai. Kurama decided to call the temple to see if he was there. Picking up his phone he dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up. "Mushi mushi?" a girl asked after three rings in a sweet voice. "Konebawa Yukina-san. It's Kurama. I was just wondering if Hiei was over their keeping out of the rain."

"Gomen nasai Kurama-san I'm afraid Genkai-san and I are the only ones here. Why? Is something wrong with Hiei?"

"Maybe I'm not sure. I'd better go find him and get him out the rain. Domo arigotou goziamas Yukina-san."

"You're welcome Kurama-san. I hope you find him."

"So do I."

**Take back that sad word good-bye**

**Bring back the joy to my life**

**Don't leave me here with these tears**

**Come and kiss this pain away**

**I can't forget the day you left**

**Time is so unkind**

**And life is cruel without you here beside me**

Kurama ran out of his room while pulling on a dark red raincoat. It was fortunate that Shiori was at work or else he would be sent straight to bed. Running out into the rain, Kurama began to head towards the park where he had last seen Hiei. If the fire demon was still in Ningenkai then he would surely be there. It was his favorite place after all, with many tree branches to sleep on and a good view of the city. Once he reached the park Kurama began to mask his energy as to not alarm Hiei if he was in the park. Walking silently and gracefully through the trees he began to scan the area for any signs of life besides that of a few birds, small animals, and insects. He had arrived in the center of the park where the tallest tree was. It was a grand evergreen tree, with needles as green as his eyes. Peering up through the branches he saw a small shadow on a branch halfway up the tree. It looked like a small boy with spiky hair was sleeping on a tree branch. He began to climb.

**Un-break my heart**

**Say you'll love me again**

**Undo this hurt you caused**

**When you walked out the door**

**And walked outta my life**

**Un-cry these tears**

**I cried so many nights**

**Un-break my heart**

**My heart**

Feeling eyes gazing upon him, Hiei slowly opened his blood red eyes to see forest green ones staring into his. He sat up.

"Fox, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you being out here alone in the storm, so I called the temple and when Yukina said you weren't there, I figured you were here. You should find better shelter from a storm like this than in a tree Hiei. You could get sick."

"Hn. I don't need to go anywhere. I won't get sick. I'm not even cold." But a sudden shiver and cough betrayed his words.

"Hiei, please come with me to get out of the rain."

"No! How many times must I tell you that fox? I'm fine, and no matter how many times you try I will never love you!"

With that he flickered away a second time, but this time Kurama caught a slight glint of hesitation and maybe even sorrow in his eyes. So once again, he was left alone in the rain.

**Don't leave me in all this pain**

**Don't leave me out in the rain**

**Bring back those nights when I held you beside me**

Kurama walked slowly back to his home and back to his mourning of his lost love. 'Why did I even bother finding him? I knew that he would just run away. Even if he does have feelings for me he would never admit them.' He slammed his fist into a tree beside him. "Why?" he cried. "Why does the one person I've ever loved hate me? Why was I so stupid to believe that he would love me? Why? Why?"

With that he sank down onto his knees and wept, unaware of the blood red eyes watching him from the tree's branches.

**Un-break my heart**

**Say you'll love me again**

**Undo this hurt you caused**

**When you walked out the door**

**And walked outta my life**

**Un-cry these tears**

**I cried so many nights**

**Un-break my heart**

**My heart**

Kurama looked up when he felt something hard fall onto his right shoulder. It was a smooth black tear gem. A Hiruseki. 'But aren't hiruseki's all pale blue?' he wondered. Then it hit him. Looking up he saw Hiei sitting on a branch above his head hugging his knees to his chest silently crying. His eyes widened. 'Could it be that I wasn't imagining what I saw in his eyes?' Kurama again climbed the tree. Crawling next to Hiei he gently put his arm around his shoulders to comfort the demon. He had never seen him cry, and had no idea he could cry hiruseki stones. At last he spoke.

"Why fox? Why me? You could have any person in any of the three worlds but you picked me, the Forbidden Child. Why?"

"Because I love you for you not what you are called."

Hiei hugged his knees closer to him and shuddered as more hiruseki stones fell from his eyes. Not knowing what else to do, Kurama pulled him closer and hugged him as warmly as a mother would with a heart broken child.

**Un-break my heart**

**Come back and say you love me**

**Un-break my heart**

**Sweet darlin'**

**Without you I just can't go on**

**Can't go on**

Rain drops mingled with tears ran down both of their faces. Finally the storm began to stop, and once the clouds parted the moon, not quite full, shown its pale light onto them. Gazing at Hiei, Kurama said "Hiei don't run from your own heart. If you truly don't love me then I will leave. But if you do love me as I believe you do, then please tell me. Without you I just can't go on."

Hiei looked up and looked into Kurama's forest green eyes. "a....ai shiteru," he sofly whispered and closed the gap between his lips and Kurama's. After their kiss ended he whispered "I don't know what to do Kurama. For the first time I'm afraid for someone besides Yukina."

Kurama pulled him close "I won't ever leave you Hiei. I promise. I'll never leave you."

Japanese translations:

Ai shiteru: I love you

Konebawa: good evening

Mushi mushi: greeting that you use over the phone. Not really sure what it means exactly

Hiruseki: tear gem that Koorime cry

Gomen nasai: I'm sorry

Domo arigotou goziamas: thank you very much

O on the spelling of these words I may be wrong, so don't kill me if I am I don't speak Japanese ;;

A/N: awwww isn't that a cute ending? Well I think it is. It's better than what I was originally gonna do, which was have kurama die or hiei die or both or some other sad ending. Anyway, its my first fic so please review!


	2. Here Without You

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own yyh.

Summary: ok here's ANOTHER songfic. And this is where it gets kinda confusing, so let me try to explain this the best I can. At the request of Night Fox Hiten, who reviews my fics and I luv her for it , this songfic is in my songfic series which I started. But this one goes in between Un-Break My Heart and Taking Over Me. So the order of the songfics are this: Un-Break My Heart, Here Without You, and Taking Over Me. And the reason this is like this is because NFH thinks it would be cool if I wrote about the whole earthquake incident that caused Kurama to loose his memory in Taking Over Me. So, here it is, the prequel for Taking Over Me, and the REAL sequel for Un-Break My Heart

::Thoughts::

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"

Kurama rolled over onto his side to cease the irritating beeping that was informing that it was time start another day. Slamming his fist onto the alarm clock, he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Hiei opened his eyes lazily next to him.

"Wha? Is it time to get up already?"

"According to my clock it is, according to my brain we still have another ten hours left."

Hiei sat up. "Do you really have to go to...what was it called? Pool?"

Kurama laughed. "School Hiei, school. And yes I have to go to school, unfortunately. I wish I could spend my whole day with you, I really do."

"Why don't you just not go to school then?"

"Because I wish to please Kaasan. It's the least I can do, considering I took over her son Shuichi."

"Still, I don't see why you have to spend half your life sitting in some room with a stupid teacher and equally stupid children learning about non important subjects, and then when you finally get home eight hours later you have to finish homework. And then once you finish that you're too tired to do anything fun! It's not fair," he complained

Kurama laughed. "I agree, ningens do have a strange idea of what is important to know and what isn't. Oh, I'm sorry Hiei, have I been boring you? Shall I pay MORE attention to you and get even less sleep?" he said winking

"Hn. No, because then you're cranky the next day."

Kurama laughed again. "Then stop complaining! Or I might just carry out your suggestions."

That said, he got out of bed, got dressed, brushed his hair, and on the way out grabbed a Poptart for breakfast. Meanwhile, Hiei still sat on the bed, looking out the window to see Kurama walking down the street carrying his backpack and munching on his breakfast. ::Fox, why are we never together during the day? I wish we could be together more.:: he thought sadly to himself as he continued to watch his lover strolling down the street to his school. Once his figure had completely disappeared, the fire demon lay back down and fell asleep, dreaming of his beloved fox.

A hundred days have made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face

A thousand lies have made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same

But all the miles that separate

They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face

After walking for ten minutes Kurama finally entered his school grounds. He winced, and prepared himself for the attack.

"SHUICHI'S HERE!!! SHUICHI'S HERE!!" a girl screamed. That's when they all began to flock over to surround him.

"SHUICHI I LOVE YOU!"

"SHUICHI WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

"SHUICHI WILL YOU GO GET COFFEE OR SOMETHING AFTER SCHOOL?"

All those questions and statements were shouted in his face, along with countless others. He smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, I'm taken."

The girls' faces fell as he walked past them and towards his first period, which was English. On his way he could still hear them whispering amongst one another.

"He's taken? Does that mean another girl got him already? I wonder who the lucky girl is," spoke a girl with long black hair with pink streaks.

"I bet it's a model or some other famous girl. You have to be gorgeous for Shuichi to go out with you," stated one of the American exchange students.

Kurama smiled and chuckled at their comments. ::I wonder what their faces would look like if I told them that I was in love with a man who was a demon who had murdered countless beings.:: he thought chuckling again as he entered his classroom and sat at his desk in the center of the room.

A minute later the peaceful silence of the empty classroom was broken when his classmates began flocking in, and a few minutes after that the teacher, who was an American by the name of Mr. Thompson, entered. He was a short, slightly chubby man who reminded Kurama of a weasel. His balding head shone in the light, and what was left of his mousy-grey hair was greased and combed, so that one could still see the teeth marks the comb made. Setting his books and papers onto his desk, he began to speak in English.

"Good morning class. Today we shall begin to learn about adverbs. Who can tell me what an adverb is?"

The exchange student from earlier, who had brown hair and blue eyes and whose name was Allie, raised her hand. "An adverb is a word that describes a verb. Most adverbs also end in 'ly'," she added.

"Very good. Now that you all know what an adverb is, who can say a sentence using an adverb?"

Kurama raised his hand this time. "I walked quickly to school this morning," he said in flawless English.

Mr. Thompson smiled at his favorite student. "Very good Shuichi. That was perfect. Now, anyone else?"

The other exchange student, who had brown hair and blue eyes as well, and could easily be mistaken for Allie's older brother, except for the fact that his skin was several shades darker then hers spoke. "I slowly walked to class to annoy Allie," Matt stated which earned him a slap on the shoulder from his girlfriend.

Seeing that he no longer needed to pay attention to the lesson, Kurama began to day dream about his lover, who was probably asleep on his bed at that very moment. ::Hiei, if only we could be together every second of everyday for the rest of our lives. That would be pure paradise.:: he thought with a faint smile. Just as he finished this last thought the ground beneath him began to shake. The last thing he heard was the surprised shrieks of his classmates and Mr. Thompson shouting "earthquake" before he felt something hard hit his head and then the world became black.

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams

And tonight, there's only you and me

Hiei was woken from his deep sleep as he felt the bed beneath him shake violently. The instant he awoke he was thrown off the bed, and only be covering his head with his forearms was he able to avoid the lamp that stood beside the bed from smashing into the back of his skull. After a moment the earth ceased its shaking, and Hiei slowly rose from the floor. He looked at his forearms, which were covered in gashes from the broken lamp. He watched as they closed and healed before his eyes. He smirked. ::This is why I love being a demon. I heal instantly, unlike those weak ningens.::

His head snapped up when he felt suddenly fearful of his lover's wellbeing. ::Kurama may be a demon, but he is still in a human body. The only reason he is still alive from when he dove in front of my blade that was meant for Yusuke is because I transferred some of my power to him so he could heal. If anything has happened to him...:: He quickly ripped off the white bandana that covered his Jagan. Closing his red eyes, he let his artificial purple eye see through the walls of Kurama's house, and to Kurama's school. He gasped at what he saw.

"KURAMA!!!! NO!!!!"

He quickly bolted out the house by way of the window, and in an instant he was at Kurama's school. Quickly tying his bandana around his forehead to conceal his third eye, he ran at human pace through the hallways, jumping over fallen rubble every other step. ::damn, this building was not structured to take on an earthquake of this magnitude. It's shocking that this hasn't happened before.:: He glanced through the windows of some classrooms that he passed, and saw that rubble had fallen onto many of the students. His thoughts then moved to his lover, who he had seen through the Jagan, lying unconscious on the ground with a large slab of the ceiling lying near his head. ::Kurama, please be ok. Please don't be dead. I can't go on if you are dead!::

After turning another corner he finally reached Kurama's classroom. He threw open the door to see that Kurama was not the only casualty in the room. The exchange students, Allie and Matt, were both lying on the ground hugging each other. He moved to Kurama first. Gently pulling his lover off of the ground, he put his ear close to his mouth. Kurama was breathing.

"Thank Inari!" he said with a sigh of relief.

Picking his lover up and cradling him to his chest, Hiei then walked over to the two exchange students, and was just about to check their pulses when he saw a small trickle of blood flowing on the ground underneath them. ::Dead. They died in each others arms.:: he thought, while his eyes looking sadly upon the young couple. Kurama moaned in his arms as he was about to move to another student, a black haired boy who had a large gash on the top of his head. Realizing that the other students would be looked after, Hiei ran out of the room, and headed at full speed to the nearest hospital, which was ten miles away. ::hold on Kurama, you're almost safe::

The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say hello

I've heard this life is overrated but I hope that this gets better as we go

Hiei staggered and nearly fell on the last mile to the hospital when an aftershock rocked the earth beneath him. It lasted only five seconds, and was much weaker than the previous one, so Hiei did not fall. Finally reaching the hospital, he threw open the doors and rushed in to the front desk. All he managed to say while he was attempting to catch his breath was "Shuichi....head...ceiling......please help him..."

The nurse quickly understood, and called for a stretcher and doctor. In another moment Kurama was taken from Hiei's arms and rushed away into the emergency room, leaving Hiei alone in the waiting room. The nurse spoke again when he finally recovered his breath.

"What is his full name, and does he have any relations that we need to contact to inform them of his injuries?"

"His name is Minamino Shuichi, and you can contact his mother Minamino Shuichi at this number," he said while writing down the number for Shiori's cell phone.

"Thank you sir. I'm hope your friend will be ok."

"So do I."

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams

And tonight girl, there's only you and me

Twenty minutes later Shiori arrived at the hospital in a panic. She rushed over to the nurse at the front desk. "Is he ok? Is my boy ok?"

"Please calm down ma'am. What is your son's name?"

"Minamino Shuichi."

She looked down at her list of patients. "He is being treated in the emergency room as we speak, Mrs. Minamino. The doctor should be out in a few moments, so you should wait here."

"Thank you so much. Tell me, who brought him here?"

"That young man over there," she replied pointing at Hiei, who was sitting in the chair hugging his knees to his chest.

Shiori walked over and sat down next to him. "Thank you so much for bringing my son here. May I ask what your name is?"

"My name is Hiei, and I'm one of Shuichi's close friends."

::Hiei. So this is the one that Shuichi talks of so much. The one who he loves.:: Shiori thought to herself. "Are you in love with my son?" she asked bluntly.

Hiei's head snapped up. "How...." He stuttered.

Shiori smiled. "Shuichi talks of you in a loving way so much, it is not hard for a mother to recognize that he loves you. But I wonder, do you return his feelings? Or is he just a 'close friend' as you put it?"

Hie blushed. "Yes, I love him. I did not think that you would accept it, so I lied. I am sorry."

Shiori smiled again. "I am not angry. I am glad that Kurama has finally found someone else to love other than me, as I will not be there for him for much longer."

Before Hiei could question her about this statement, the doctor walked into the waiting room.

"I am pleased to inform that Mr. Minamino hasn't sustained any serious injuries, and his life is in no danger. In fact, he can go home today."

Shiori and Hiei sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness" Shiori said.

The doctor continued. "However, there is some bad news. He was hit on his head very hard, and he is now suffering from amnesia. I'm sorry."

Shiori's eyes welled with tears. "Will he ever regain his memory?"

"It is hard to say. It is highly probable that he will, however there is a chance that he may not. I'm sorry."

Shiori burst into tears, while Hiei just sat there in stunned silence.

Everything I know, and anywhere I go

It gets hard but it won't take away my love

And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done

It gets hard but it won't take away my love

After a moment Shiori looked up. "Hiei, you should probably go to our home, and wait there. I'll stay here and take Shuichi home when he's ready."

Hiei looked at her. "May I see him before I leave?"

Shiori looked to the doctor. The doctor shrugged. "I don't see why not. He's still asleep though. If you wish to see him, follow me."

Shiori and Hiei stood and followed the doctor out of the waiting room, and down a long hall. At the very end of the hall they stopped, and the doctor opened the door labeled 2116. He held it open as the two entered the room to see Kurama lying on a bed sleeping peacefully. The doctor turned to them. "I'll leave you two here. Feel free to take as long as you need. Once he wakes he is free to leave."

"Thank you doctor. You have been very kind." Shiori said as he left.

Hiei walked over to the side of the bed and sat on a chair that was placed there. Upon sitting, he tenderly took Shuichi's hand into his own. ::Kurama, how could this be? How can you have lost your memory?:: "Why did you have to go to school today Kurama! I told you not to go!" he said while bending his head and he began to weep.

Shiori was shocked to see that the boy's tears hardened into small, black stones as they fell from his face. After a moment she also realized that he had not called him Shuichi, but instead Kurama. "Kurama?" she questioned.

Hiei looked up. "It's a nickname that his close friends call him by."

Shiori nodded and fell silent, watching her son's lover watching him sleep, still holding his hand. After a few more moments, he stood. "I think I will go and wait at home now. He's all yours."

Shiori looked at him gratefully. "Thank you Hiei. I promise to bring him home as soon as I can."

With that he walked out of the room, and out of the hospital. Once he was in the street he turned and looked to the window where Kurama was. "Ai shiteru, koi," he whispered before flickering away.

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams

And tonight girl, there's only you and me

Upon returning to the Minamino home, Hiei slipped in silently through Kurama's bedroom window. Once inside he sat down upon the bed, and once again put his face in his hands an wept.

Back at the hospital, Shiori picked up one of the small black stones that Hiei had cried. Upon closer inspection she noticed that it was shaped like a tear. ::A black tear gem. How very beautiful:: she thought to herself. Beside her, Kurama began to stir. Looking over at him, she watched as he slowly opened his eyes. "Where....where am I?" he looked over to Shiori. "Excuse me ma'am, could you be so kind as to tell me where we are?"

A/N: awwww poor Hiei. Poor me! I killed myself in the fic! Lol. I just love to sneak in myself and my friends into these fics. It's just so much fun! . Well, anyway, you all know what happens from Taking Over Me. Sorry that this series is so confusing. Well, anyway, please review!


	3. Taking Over Me

Taking Over Me

Disclaimer: all I own of yu yu hakusho r some dvds! whaaaaaa I want the bishonens!!

Summary: Thanks for the reviews! I feel so special people read my fics! Ok storyline time: Kurama was in his classroom when an earthquake hit and he severely hurt his head when some of the ceiling fell on him. Now he's better, but he can't remember a thing, not even Hiei. Now Hiei must find a way to make him remember their love.

::thoughts::

dreams

Hiei paced around the room nervously. ::the doctors say he doesn't remember anything, but how is that possible? How can he forget EVERYTHING? If he forgot everything then he forgot me! How could this be happening? He said he'd never leave me! He might not be leaving me physically but if he's forgotten about our love then he has left me!:: Downstairs he heard a key being put into a lock, turn, then the front door opening. Peeping out from the doorway to Kurama's room he watched as Shiori and her son walk in. Kurama looked around as a young child would if he were in a brand new toy store. :: Kuso he has forgotten everything::

"Excuse me ma'am but where are we?"

"We are home. And I am your mother, Minamono Shiori. Do you remember what your name is?"

"Gomen nasai I'm afraid I do not," Kurama said with a faint, embarrassed blush spreading across his smooth cheeks.

"You are my son, Minamon Shuichi. I do believe you're friends call you Kurama though I don't know why. One of them is here right now in fact. Hiei-san!" she called upstairs.

"We're here! Come on down and introduce yourself to Shuichi!"

Hesitating, the small fire demon shuffled out of Kurama's room, his heart fluttering madly. ::maybe by some miracle he will remember me:: Walking down the stairs, he had to repress the urge to run full speed to his love and throw his small arms around him and kiss him for hours. He entered the living room, where Kurama and his mother were.

"Ah there you are Hiei. Shuichi, this is your good friend Hiei. Do you remember Hiei?" Shiori questioned.

Kurama furrowed his eyebrows, obviously trying to remember. "Gomen nasai Hiei-san, I'm afraid I do not remember you. But you do seem very familiar."

Hiei's heart stopped. The world around him seemed to go black. Kurama didn't remember him at all. Except for him seeming 'familiar'. He looked over franticly at Shiori, who found out about his relationship with her son two months ago. Since then he had been part of the family. She understood and said

"Shuichi dear, why don't you and Hiei go up to your room? Then you two can catch up on things. I have to go to work so I expect the house intact when I get back."

Hiei smirked at her joke. Kurama looked confused. "Why would the house not be intact when you get back?"

Hiei grabbed his arm. "C'mon fox, lets go talk."

Kurama just looked more confused. "Fox?"

Hiei sighed. "Just c'mon."

Once they arrived at Kurama's room, Hiei sat Kurama on the bed and stood directly in front of him.

"You honestly don't remember me at all? All the fun things we've done?" he questioned.

Kurama looked saddened. "I'm sorry I honestly don't remember you. Would you please tell me everything about yourself? Do I have other friends? What is my life like? How do I act? Why can't I remember anything?"

Hiei looked out the window and sighed. ::Maybe it would be better if he didn't know we were lovers. Who knows he will react if he knew.::

"We....we are best friends. We have two other best friends, Urimeshi Yusuke and Kazuma Kuwabara. We are part of a detective agency, but your mother doesn't know that. We'll go see Yusuke and Kuwabara later." he said trying his best to mask the growing sadness in his heart.

_You don't remember me but I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream?_

_And dream I do.._

Kurama frowned again. ::Hiei. That name seems so familiar, why can't I remember it?:: He grabbed his head in his frustration. Hiei was suddenly by his side putting his hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Kurama looked at him, his forest green eyes glittering. "I am fine. I'm just so frustrated! I can't remember you, yet your name is nagging at my head, as though I should remember you above everything else. But I can't! I want to remember so badly but I can't!" With that final statement he broke down into tears on his bed. Hiei, not wanting to give away his love for him, could only sit next to him helplessly and pat him on the shoulder.

After a few moments the red head fell asleep and fell with his head on Hiei's lap. Softly stroking his lover's hair, he whispered to no one in particular, "What will become of us now? Will you ever remember our feelings for one another? I suppose you will remember eventually, but what then? You are different now. Will you accept it and return it to me as you did before? Or will you turn away, and leave me on my own again in this cruel world? If you should abandon me I do not think I will be able to live. I've grown so dependent on your love, fox, what will I ever do without it? I would give up my life without hesitation just so that you would be happy. Kurama, I love you."

With that final statement he began to softly weep, tears falling down his face, hardening into black tear gems, and then falling silently onto the bed.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live to breath_

_You're taking over me_

Kurama began to turn in his sleep, troubled by a disturbing dream. Hiei looked down, his blood red eyes still brimming with tears. Seeing his love's troubled face, he bent down and softly whispered into his ear.

"Shhh. Don't be afraid. I'm still here. I'll always be here. Please remember this, even if it is the only thing that you will ever remember. Please, remember that I love you, and that I will always love you. I will never leave you, just as you promised you would never leave me. I will always be with you, till death do us part."

Kurama ceased his turning and a look of peace came over his features. Suddenly an alien sound entered the room. Hiei, looking up, saw that the radio had somehow turned itself on, and it was playing a sad song about forgotten love. :: Hn, how ironic. Even fate is laughing its cruel laugh at me.:: Hiei thought bitterly as he listened to the equally bitter words of the song which depicted so well the remorse that he felt in his heart.

_Have you forgotten all I know_

_And all we had?_

_You saw me mourning my love for you_

_And touched my hand_

_I knew you loved me then_

He was standing alone on a rainy night in a park. He saw someone with red hair slowly walking. Quickly walking over to them he tried to and ask them where he was, but when he put his hand on their shoulder it slipped clean through them. :: What the hell is happening? Am I a ghost?:: Kurama wondered. Suddenly the person slammed his fist into a tree beside him, and began to speak, and Kurama was shocked when he heard that it was his own voice speaking.

"Why? Why does the one person I've ever loved hate me? Why was I so stupid to believe that he would love me? Why? Why?"

Kurama watched as the other him sank to his knees and wept. He then saw black, tear shaped pebbles come raining down from the tree that his twin had just punched. One hit his double. He looked at it, as if not knowing what it was, then suddenly his eyes widened and he looked up in the tree to see a boy with black hair that stood straight up and red eyes weeping as well in the tree. Kurama's own eyes widened. ::Hiei? What is he doing here? And how is he crying those strange pebbles?:: His double began to climb the tree, and in a few moments he was beside the dark boy, and had gently put his arm around him, just as Hiei had done when he was crying.

Hiei finally spoke after a few moments. "Why fox? Why me? You could have any person in any of the three worlds but you picked me, the Forbidden Child. Why?"

His double spoke in response. "Because I love you for you, not what you are called."

Hiei began to cry those strange pebbles again, and Kurama's double hugged him. Suddenly the storm departed, revealing pale moonlight. His double spoke again. "Hiei, don't run from your own heart. If you truly don't love me then I will leave. But if you do love me as I believe you do, then please tell me. Without you I just can't go on.

Hiei looked up. "A...ai shiteru," he whispered softly, and leaned forward and kissed Kurama's double.

After a moment he broke off the kiss and said, "I don't know what to do Kurama. For the first time I'm afraid for someone other than Yukina."

His double pulled him close. "I won't ever leave you Hiei. I promise. I'll never leave you."

Suddenly the vision swirled away.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live to breath_

_You're taking over me_

Suddenly more visions swirled in front of Kurama, mostly depicting himself and Hiei, though some depicted a tall orange haired boy who had a pushed in face, and a shorter, black haired boy who's hair was gelled up. He saw himself fighting a giant stone creature using a whip made from the stem of a rose. He saw himself fight a strange man with long black hair, only half of the time he was taller, with silver hair and a fox tail and ears. He then saw Hiei fight a tall man with blue hair, who he defeated by absorbing a gigantic black dragon. He then saw himself and Hiei strolling down the same park he had seen before, talking about nothing in particular, and every once in a while they'd exchange loving looks.

Kurama grabbed his head and fell to his knees. ::What is all of this? Are these, are these my memories?::

Suddenly he heard a soft voice comforting him. "Shh. Don't be afraid. I'm still here. I'll always be here. Please remember this, even if it is the only thing that you will ever remember. Please, remember that I love you, and that I will always love you. I will never leave you, just as you promised you would never leave me. I will always be with you, till death do us part."

He looked around to see the source of the voice. He saw no one. He was still alone, yet that soft voice made him feel safe. He looked to his right, and saw a lone mirror. He walked over to it, and looked into it. He saw himself, then suddenly he saw the face of Hiei standing beside him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I love you, fox. I always will."

Kurama turned to the smaller boy, and discovered that he was gone. He slowly sank to the ground. "I love you too Hiei. All I want is to be with you for the rest of my life."

Slowly, he fell asleep once again.

_I look in the mirror and see your face_

_If I look deep enough_

_So many things inside that are just like_

_You are taking over me_

Kurama slowly opened his eyes to see Hiei bent over him with his eyes closed. Looking around he saw black hiruseki stones littering his bed. He reached up to touch his lover's face. Hiei's eyes snapped open to see Kurama smiling slightly. Kurama slowly sat up and sat facing Hiei.

"I remember now."

That was all he had to say for Hiei's eyes to brim once again with happy tears. Bursting into tears of joy, he embraced his lover, sobbing into his chest. Kurama closed his eyes has he softly laid his head atop Hiei's, taking in the sweet scent of his lover's hair.

After a moment he spoke again. "I promised I would never leave you Hiei. And I never will. I love you, and I always will."

With that said he gently pulled Hiei's chin up so he was looking up at him, and slowly kissed him.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live to breath_

_You're taking over me_

After a moment Kurama broke off the kiss, and hugged Hiei tightly to his chest. Hiei closed his eyes as a look of bliss enveloped his features.

"I love you fox."

Kurama looked down at his lover. "I love you too Hiei."

Hiei sighed in content, and fell asleep in his lover's arms. After a moment Kurama followed him.

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live to breath_

_You're taking over me_

An hour later Shiori walked into the room to see her son and Hiei fast asleep in each other's arms. ::So they really do love each other. Good, finally Shuichi has someone to look after him after I'm gone.:: Smiling, she softly closed the door behind her. The two lovers slept on, oblivious of the human woman who had just left the room, carrying a doctor's note in her hand.

A/N: isn't that cute. Muhhahahahaha now I have leverage for another sequel! Maybe I'll have a whole series or something. Hehehehehehehe. Ok I must remember to never have German Christmas cookies again. as always, please please PLEASE review!


	4. The Reason

The Reason

Disclaimer: Hahahahahaha ME own yyh? Ur joking right? Oh, I don't own the song The Reason by Hoobastank either

Summary: its another songfic! rnt u all proud of me? Well, this one is right after Kurama gets his memories back, and he's remembering his childhood with Shiori. Yeah, as much of a HieixKurama fic, so for all the people who have read my other 3 songfics, this is different, sorry. I just heard this song and got this idea. And with no further ado, on with the fic!!

::thoughts::

Memories

song lyrics

Kurama sat at the edge of his bed, staring blankly at the wooden floor in front of him. Hiei lay fast asleep next to him, his deep breathing the only sound filling the room. ::now I remember everything. But I remember almost nothing of my childhood.:: Looking up from the floor, he eyed a red, leather bound book on one of his bookshelves. Curious, he got off of the bed, careful to not awaken his sleeping lover, and retrieved it.

Sitting back onto the bed he silently opened the book to discover it was a photo album filled with photos of himself throughout his life. Starting from the back (a/n: he starts from the back cus that's closest to the present day him) he smiled slightly at a picture of himself and Hiei sitting on a park bench on a warm summer day. Underneath that there was another picture of himself and Hiei, this one showing Hiei sitting on a grey stone wall crossing his arms and him draping his arm across his chest. Next to that was a picture of him in his school uniform with his arm once again draped over Hiei, who was wearing a black cloak and white scarf, hugging him from behind while smiling.

He flipped the page and saw to his disappointment that it was not more pictures of him and his lover, but of himself with all of his friends. The first one he saw showed himself wearing a pink Chinese shirt with dark reddish pink pants standing behind Hiei, who wore a purple tank top and a grey shirt with the shoulders pushed down. To the left of them in the picture he recognized Kuwabara and Yusuke, Yusuke standing in the front in a white shirt and jeans frowning at the camera while Kuwabara stood behind him in a blue pastel shirt and black jeans shaking his fist. To hi right he saw Atsuko, Yusuke's mother, who wore a greenish yellow shirt, once again drinking from a bottle and resting her arm on the shorter, blue haired Botan in a pink sweatshirt. She stood next Kieko, Yusuke's girlfriend who wore a green shirt and orange pants, who stood in between Puu, Yusuke's spirit beast, and Shizuru, Kuwabara's older sister, who wore a dark blue running suit. And finally, next to Shizuru, stood Koenma in his teenage form wearing his normal blue and red tunic.

Underneath this was another group picture, this one with Yusuke in the center giving the camera a thumbs up with Kieko next to him smiling and Botan next to her with her hands on her shoulders smiling with her eyes closed. Behind Yusuke and Kieko stood Kuwabara grinning widely and raising his hand in a strange way. Next to Yusuke on his other side stood Hiei, who was, once again, not looking at the camera and judging by his expression desperately wished to be anywhere else but there, and behind him stood himself wearing a cream colored coat over a light purple turtle neck.

He almost burst out into laughter when he remembered the next picture, which showed the whole group, including Yukina and Genkai. As he looked at the picture, he remembered the conversation that took place previously perfectly.

Ogre stood in front of everyone with a camera, and was desperately trying to get everyone to stand still for the picture. "Please please! Everyone stand still!"

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah like that's gonna work. Just like Hiei's gonna actually look at the camera."

Hiei looked confused. "What's a camera?"

Kuwabara took this opportunity to trick Hiei. He replied while grinning widely "Oh it's a demon eating box. If it takes a picture of a demon then the demon dies instantly."

Hiei's eyes widened and he put up a defensive position right when Ogre said "Ok everyone that's close enough to still. Say cheese!"

Hiei was just about to punch the camera when Yusuke grabbed his wrist to stop him and gripped his shoulder. "Baka, a camera just takes a picture of you. The worst that happens afterwards is you see spots!"

He flipped the pages as he continued to see different snap shots of him and his friends. He saw one of them at a water park, and probably the only picture with Hiei smiling and actually enjoying himself. Another was of the entire group lounging around frowning on a couch while he stood behind the couch.

After flipping the page one more time he saw pictures of himself in his younger years, probably when he was around ten or so. He had short red hair back then, but still had the same kind look in his eyes. Flipping the page once again, he saw himself around the age of five glaring murderously and looking away from the camera, with while Shiori desperately tried to make him smile for the photographer.

I'm not a perfect person

There are many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

As he looked at this picture he suddenly remembered that day as if it were yesterday.

"Shuichi dear, please look at the camera," Shiori pleaded.

Kurama crossed his short arms and turned his head away. "Why would I want to look at some stupid camera?"

Shiori looked about to cry. "Please Shuichi, please just look at the camera and smile! Do it for mommy"

Kurama turned and glared at his ningen mother. "Why would I look at a stupid camera and smile for YOU?"

Shiori sank to her knees and began to weep at this statement, while Kurama just continued to pout and refuse to look at the camera.

Kurama looked down at the picture. :: Oh Kaa-san, I was a terrible son to you then. How did you continue loving me?:: he thought to himself.

Kurama turned the next page of the photo album, to once again be confronted with those murderous eyes. Eyes that he now reserved for his most unlikable enemies.

::how could I have been this horrible to the poor woman?:: he thought to himself. ::I know that I considered humans beneath me at that time, but was I really that much of a monster?::

"I really was a demon child, wasn't I," he whispered to himself.

Hiei stirred in his lap. "Stupid fox. You're a demon. Not a child," he mumbled in his sleep.

Kurama chuckled, bent over, and snuggled his nose into Hiei's hair. "You really are a light sleeper aren't you?"

Hiei didn't respond, as he was still fast asleep. Lifting his head, Kurama sighed. ::Why doesn't Kaa-san hate me?::

Hiei mumbled again. "Because you changed baka."

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is you

Kurama looked down at his sleeping lover again. "So, you can read minds while you're sleeping too?"

Hiei opened his eyes and sat up. "I wasn't asleep baka kitsune." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Why are you thinking about your childhood?"

Kurama smiled faintly. "Just trying to remember everything."

Silence echoed painfully loudly in the room. Finally Hiei spoke again. "Kurama. If it hurts to remember that part of your life then don't think about it. That was years ago. You were still mostly a demon then, just in a human body. I meant what I said earlier. You changed. I think...I think that's why I was so drawn to you. I could have picked another thief to help me rob Koenma's safe, but you drew me to you. I didn't know why then, but I think now that it was your personality. You are so merciless in battle, yet when you are with your loved ones you are so kind and gentle. It's like you are a whole other person."

Kurama smirked. "Well Hiei I never knew you were attracted to kindness. I'll have to remember you said that. It'll be good blackmail if you do anything wrong."

Hiei's eyes widened for a moment then placed his emotionless mask on again. "Hn. That's not very good blackmail to use against me."

Kurama's smirk widened. "Then I'll just have to tell Kuwabara and Yusuke that."

Hiei's eyes widened once again and stayed that way this time. "You wouldn't dare!"

Kurama smiled. "No I wouldn't. Just don't do anything bad."

Hiei smiled slightly. "I'll try not to."

Silence engulfed the room for a few minutes before Hiei spoke again. "What are you thinking about?"

Kurama looked down into his lap. "I still wish I could go back in time and redo every little bit of pain that I inflicted upon Kaa-san. I still do believe that I helped in causing her illness all those years before. I think that all my atrocious acts as a child wore down her spirit. She seems so tired lately." He broke off, and stared at the wall. After a moment he softly whispered "I'm sorry Kaa-san."

I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through

I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear

Hiei watched as tears fell down his lover's cheeks. Unsure of what to do, he wrapped his arms tentatively around his lover's neck from behind in a slightly ackward but loving embrace. He whispered into his ear "You're crying over nothing. Shiori is fine. She doesn't hate you, and she is alive. Why are you putting yourself through all of this?"

Kurama continued to sob. After a moment he responded. "Because I put her through so much when I was younger. Why was I so heartless back then? Why?"

Hiei didn't know how to answer that question, so he said nothing as his fox continued to sob. Soon he continued "I was such a monster. I put her through so much pain, and right after her lover died. She did so much for me, and what did I ever do for her? Cause her pain and misery. How can she still love me after all that I did to her?"

"Because you are her son. She loves you because you are her son."

Kurama laughed bitterly. "Her son. That is the biggest pain I caused for her! I stole her own son from her and replaced her with this monster. And she doesn't even know it! She still thinks that her son is just a normal human."

"But you are still her son. Maybe you are not spiritually her son, but your body is, and in time you accepted that and her love and returned it to her. Do you remember? You changed."

I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

and the reason is You

Kurama once again looked at his lap as he remembered that day.

He reached up to the cookie jar, which was placed up high in one of the kitchen cabinets. ::Cookies, candy, and ice cream are the only things that this goddamn world has done right:: he thought to himself as he stretched up to steal another cookie. He was so eager to eat the cookie, that when he pulled his hand out of the jar he accidently bumped it against the higher board, where a large stack of porcelean dishes were balance precariously. But he wasn't as concerned about those as he was his hand.

"SHIT!"

His mother ran into the room to see him standing on a chair holding a cookie in his left hand, and his right in his mouth. "Shuichi!" she scolded. "Don't curse! It makes you sound crude and uneducated. And you're too young to curse! You're only nine!"

"I'll do what I want woman! You can't tell me what to do!" he snapped back at her, causing her eyes to well up with tears. Her tear filled eyes suddenly widened as she saw the stack of dishes, which had been carelessly forgotten by her son, begin to fall towards the young red head.

"Shuichi!! MOVE!! GET OFF OF THE CHAIR!!!"

Kurama moved his head to the side like a puzzled dog when she started yelling at him to move. "I told you I'll do what I want! And I'll get off of the chair if I want to!"

Meanwhile the dishes had slipped completely off the shelf and her headed straight for Kurama. Shiori ran franticly and jumped in front of her son using her forearms to cover both of them.

Kurama's eyes widened in shock. "You....you protected me? Why?"

Shiori smiled while she flinched at the pain that was coming from the multiple gashes in her arms. "Because you are my son and I love you."

I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

Kurama looked up from his lap and smiled at Hiei. "Now I see what you mean. It doesn't matter that she is not my soul's mother. She is still my mother, and I am still her son, no matter how much of a monster I was to her when I was younger." He shook his head sadly. "I just wish I could tell her how sorry I am for the way I was back then."

Hiei smirked a little. "Baka kitsune. She's downstairs, why don't you just go and tell her?"

Kurama laughed. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Hiei snorted. "Kitsune, I think you went dumb when you got hit in the head."

Kurama hit him on the head playfully. "Oh really? I'm dumb? You should know by know Hiei, it's impossible for me to be dumb. I'm the legendary Yoko Kurama! And Yoko Kurama can not be 'dumb'".

Hiei snorted again. "Then why don't you go tell your mother?"

Kurama smiled. "I think I will!"

As he walked down the stairs to the living room where he could see the outline of his mother's shadow, he wondered what he would say. Upon entering the room, he decided on the blunt way.

Walking up to Shiori's chair, he smiled kindly at the middle-aged woman who was sitting in the big red chair reading the paper. She returned his smile when she saw him.

"Kaa-san, I've been doing a lot of thinking and remembering, and I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry for the way I acted as a child, and you should know that I'll always love you no matter what happens."

Shiori's eyes brimmed with tears as they hugged each other. That was when she collapsed into her son's arms, and wouldn't awake, no matter how hard he shook her or called her name.

I've found a reason to show

A side of me you didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is you

A/N: ok all the pictures in the photo album are based on official Yu Yu Hakusho scans that I found on the net, except for the ones with him as a little kid being a terrible brat, those I just made up. But I do have pics of him when he's younger and with short hair, so I'm not making those up. What happened to Shiori? I know! But I'm not telling! you'll just have to read the next chapter and find out! please review!!!


End file.
